highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Timeline of Gloriana
"It should be noted that it is just as plausible for the time travel to have occurred between Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness and Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire (although the timing of events relating to QfG4 will relate to the Tetralogy Timeline, not the QfG4 Hintbook Timeline.)" No not really plausible for time travel to have occured after QFG4 instead of after QFG3, the problem where 'time travel' occurs if it occurs really only occurs because the QFG4: Timeline of Events places events of QFG2 and AD Avis death 3-4 years before the start of QFG4. That is to say that several other events mentioned specifically in QFG4 occur after Ad Avis' death, and at least one of those occured 3 years before QFG4 (Boris Stovich becoming gatekeeper)! Another occured right around 4 years before QFG4 (QFG4 stating that 'strangers' moved into the castle), which corresponds more or less when Ad Avis died and was brought to Mordavia in the Timeline of Events. There are some dates given in QFG5 that seem to correspond with the QFG4 dates such as Katrina's comments for when she first entered Mordavia herself, and Rakeesh's having 'aged greatly since you last saw him" narrative comment, as well as some comments in relation to when QFG5 takes place in relation to some of the events in QFG2, and the timing between those events. Lifewise there are some comments from Ad Avis himself in QFG4 that seem to support the idea that he died several years before QFG4 at your hands. If you stick mainly to the tetralogy idea though, there is probably not much 'time travel' or slow transporting going on at all... At least not much more than a month or two between each game.Baggins 06:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, it seems quite a bit of the dates in this timeline are 'non-canon', actually. I.E. 500 BQFG, 320 BQFG, Katrina's expelled, 80 BFQG, 75 BQFG, 50 BFQG (ad avis and katrina moving into the castle)Baggins ::::You're more than welcome to check the sources -- some of the ones you're saying are non-canon do state that they're approximate and explain why they're approximated. They're not put under "unknown dates" because those are events that have no clues whatsoever as to when they occured. Crayauchtin 20:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Dragon of Doom destroying Atlantis? Pretty sure there are references to 'centuries' and 'milleniums' on that one, and you know that's a pretty big range to be trying to approximate it down to a single date like "500" :p... ::Actually there is nothing for Julanar... She could be anywhere between 1000 and 100 years before QFG2 for all we know... the best get for her is a 'long time ago in times of legend' kind of description, as far as I know.. ::I can see where you get the 320, but its probably between 300-400 to be the safe side (depending on which dates are being used). ::When Katrina was expelled? Not given anywhere... We don't even know much about her life before Ad Avis joined her... ::Summoning of Avoozl? That's we know at least is after Ad Avis became enslaved by the Dark Master, but depending on the date used, that's less than 70 years ago, or less than 50 years before QFG2 depending on which set of dates are being used (ya, QFG4 retcons/contradicts QFG2 a bit :p)...Baggins 20:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::I believe they reference "centuries" or "eons" -- "eons" is likely an exaggeration of some kind since a single eon is multiple eras and that puts this whole thing in pre-history. ::::Well, see, this is why there's sources given on the bottom of the timeline. This timeline clearly marks the summoning of Avoozl as being 80 years ago. It's a pretty major event not to have a year for and there really is not a solid year given anywhere else. The biggest issue I have though is I probably should not have rammed it all into one event -- you don't build a monastery in a year! ::::In general the approximated dates are given at about the earliest they could be, which I know isn't entirely accurate and also should be noted somewhere before the timeline begins (I thought I'd done that, but apparently that's actually not at all what I wrote.... go me on that one.) Crayauchtin 04:09, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ya, they also say 'eons' in the manual! I doubt they are using a modern definition of geological eons though, LOL!. :I think there is at least one reference to either 'millenium' or 'millenium's in the game itself though. :On the QFG4 related note, you might check out the notes I've added to the Mordavian: Timeline of Events article on the omnipedia, as far as anything associated with QFG4. It breaks down the periods between each event as locked down in that list of ordered events, as well as any additional events not mentioned in the list but related in general. I've also tried to be clear on pointing out the descrepencies based on character interpretation or what not. http://questforglory.wikia.com/wiki/Mordavia_History_of_Events:_A_Time_Line Baggins 04:24, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Katrina Weird one really... The rumors of her moving in when Anna was alive... We know those rumors faded before Anna died as well. This suggests that the Dark Master must have moved in and then away again, and the castle became empty again. Did she go back to Silmaria or elsewhere? Likewise I wouldn't think that these rumors could be much longer than 10 years or so, as Anna wasn't supposed to be very old when she died. So I'd say maybe 30 years at the most before QFG4... It wouldn't have been that many decades previously (maybe 20-30) years since Erana died, the last Borgov vanished etc. The QFG4 Hintbook suggests she was living with Ad Avis for an uspecified amount of time in Silmaria until she released him... Was she living in Mordavia when the last Borgov was alive giving more truth to the rumor she was a distant cousin? One possiblity no one has ever brought up... Anna believes the Dark Master of her time was a man... We know very little about Katrina's past, any possiblity that she could have had her own Dark Master at one time, the one who trained her, probably even the one who transformed her into a vampire? Just as Ad Avis (and Katrina both) was a Dark Master to the hero. (according to Pyotr)?Baggins 21:29, June 18, 2012 (UTC) : That DOES make a lot of sense -- I like that theory! It also adds another element to Ad Avis' hatred for her -- if Katrina was removed, it's likely he'd become the new Dark Master. Crayauchtin 03:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually that's exactly what Ad Avis says that at the end of the game. :::"There will come the day, Katrina, when I will be the Dark Master, and you will be only a memory.", "Ah, you have just shattered the bonds which bound me! Now we shall see who is the true Dark Master!" ::Baggins 04:52, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good catch! I believe this is how a theory goes from being personal head-canon to being acceptable fanon, right there! Spread the word! Crayauchtin 05:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Apparently in alleged back story claimed to have come from Lori Cole herself. Katrina was turned into a Vampire by a 'dark Wizard' whom she met in Silmaria, and had to learn the way to destroy him, so she could have her own freedom again, and become the Master... This was apparently an idea that was being developed for the How to be a Hero novels that were going to be published, and are still in limbo... Albeit that universe has differences from the Sierra universe... Among things that version of WIT was filled with chauvenist Wizards, that had trouble with the idea of allowing women into the organization, and looked for reasons to kick her out (they used her use of dark magic as en excuse)... Seems to ignore Aziza, Erana, and Zara being members as well, in honored standing in QFG2, and Erana being respected by nearly everyone (good) that knows about her Wizard, Paladin, and otherwise... Let's not forget that they had no issues with Ad Avis being a member, even though he was practicing dark magic, and trying to destroy the universe as well!Baggins 18:41, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::I gather that much of the story was apparently not created by Lori Cole but by her co-author Mishell Baker. The novels (are we talking about the same novels? I think we are...) were tabled because of a couple things -- the inexperience of the co-author, lack of a publisher. Since the inexperience of the co-author isn't an issue anymore, they're apparently going to give it another go. It will be interesting to see if they keep this backstory (it sounds like they will, but hopefully they'll tweak it so it makes a bit more sense with the Gloriana we have in the games!) Also, it's entirely possible that some or most of the wizards were chauvinists -- Erana did some pretty incredible deeds to earn the respect she had, we don't get much sense of how the wizards felt about Zara or Aziza -- they're just very formal -- and we're a guy so that doesn't tell us much. I don't like the idea, myself, but if it's done right it might work with the in-game material. Might explain why Kreesha isn't a wizard. Crayauchtin 20:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Nikolai Turns out it was Nikolai, and not Anna that heard rumors of the "Dark Master" moving into the castle... That would easily move the rumors he heard into the 5 years/4 years context as stated in QFG4, in line with everyone else's rumors as to when he/she moved in...Baggins 20:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Still QFG5 would suggest Katrina must have lived in Mordavia for decades somewhere at some point... Maybe she really was a Borgov cousin and a noble, and lived there when she was a young child...Baggins 21:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC)